Reincarnated
by Vannaluv
Summary: Ciel's manor had been burned down again. This time, he didn't rebuild it. He moved into the Macken Manor, meets the ghost of Jim Macken, and falls in love. Jim tells Ciel that there is a way for him to gain a body, and Ciel can't believe it. He just has to make Jim's reincarnation fall in love with him. But how is he going to make this broken and bratty blond fall in love with him?
1. Chapter 1- I am Jim Macken

Unpacking.

That's what Ciel Phantomhive was in the process of doing. He was moving into his new manor. They say it once belonged to the Macken family before they mysteriously disappeared. The Macken's were a noble family from the 1700s. Ciel had done some digging and discovered they had found two bodies outside of the home. Apparently, it was the father and mother of the estate. The son's body was never found.

Ciel sat on the bed as Sebastian put away his thing. The butler finished quickly and left, with a bow to his master, to put away the rest of the homes belongings. Ciel glanced around the room. It was purple. **Purple.** He made a face. He'd have to get that redone.

Suddenly, he heard bubbling laughter. He snapped his head around, looking for the source. A blond boy sat cross-legged on his floor.

"Who are you?"

The boy stopped laughing and opened his eyes. They were cat-like and icy blue. He stood and smiled.

"I am **Jim Maken**."

**Okay. So, normally, this woukd be longer, but I'm posting a lot of stories today and tomorrow and I'm updating a lot tomorrow. So, yeah. Hope you guys like this idea. I've already written like 10 chapters of it.**

**Oh, and I wanted to make it clear that the first few chapters are flashbacks so they won't all take place one after another. But, chapter 2 does take place right after this one. Thanks, ~V**


	2. Chapter 2- Good Friends

"Jim Macken?!"

He giggled, "Yes. Who are you?"

"I am Ciel Phantomhive."

"Oh. Well, Ciel Phantomhive, I have the feeling we are going to be good friends!"

Ciel rolled his eye. He could already tell this boy was very optimistic. "Jim. How did you get in here?"

Jim stared at him for a moment. "Well, I'm obviously not alive anymore." He stated as if Ciel should have known. Which he should have as the Macken family went missing about a hundred years or so prior.

Ciel felt his face heat up at the fact that he had forgotten that detail. "Right. Of course."

Jim stared at him once again. "Well, I have to go now Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel sighed, "Go where?"

He watched the boy's mouth open in a yawn. "It's tiring to stay in a form that you can see me in this early."

Ciel rolled his eye. "Whatever. Goodbye, Jim Macken." Jim waved before fading away.

**Yeah. I know. It's short. But hey, I'm double posting so get over it. Lots of love to my unimonkeys~! **

**_Vannaluv_**


	3. Chapter 3- A Very Good Day For Sebastian

**May I remind you that this chapter does not happen right after the last. It occurs a few weeks afterwards.**

"Ciellll!"

"What do you want Jim?" Ciel looked to the ghost, clearly agitated.

"Why are you so grumpy today?" Jim pouted, though he was already used to the way the bluenette boy acted.

"Maybe because I'm trying to work and a certain **annoying** blond ghost won't leave so I can get something done." Ciel muttered under his breath.

"Cieellll! That was mean! I'm not annoying." The ghost walked over and sat on the floor, dejectedly.

Ciel has to remember how easy it is too make Jim sad. It seemed as if the slightest thing would burst his bubble. "Jim, I apologize. You are not annoying. I'm just very stressed at the moment, as this is a big time for Funtom."

Jim looked up, blue eyes glassy. "Okay. I'm sorry, Ciel."

Ciel sighed. "Its fine, Jim."

A smile grew along the ghost's face. "I'm going to leave now so you can work Ciel! I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Alright. Thank you."

"Anytime, Ciel." Jim smiled before he disappeared from sight.

Ciel sat, finally able to get some work done, not even noticing the tall man outside the door.

Sebastian walked away, a small smirk playing on his lips. "Looks like Bocchan made a friend. How cute."

He began to walk to the garden when a light meow caught his attention.

**Yes. This was a very good day for Sebastian.**

**This chapter is also short, because I just decided to add it in. I wanted a flashback showing that Ciel truly does care about Jim's feelings, even after they had only just become friends.**


	4. Please Read

**So.**

I'm sorry. Really sorry. I suck beyond sucking and I should've updated all of these a long time ago.

I've recently moved, and gotten accounts on different websites like Ao3, and of course my Wattpad. I'll give you the usernames for those if you like, since I have multiple accounts on each, but only one I post with.

I can't really write this many in progress stories, so I've decided that on each website I will focus on one. I posted a poll here to see which one you guys want, and if I don't get any answers on that, I'll randomly choose.

I won't be posting any new stories until I've finished all the ones I've already posted. I'll work in order from most to least votes, or in the case no one votes, most to least followers.

If I had better focus, I would try and do all of them, but it's not working out, so this is what I'm going to do.

I'll be posting for whatever story starting on November 11, and it will be updated every Friday after that. Sorry again.

**Please vote for the poll, so I know what you guys want.**

_**~Vannaluv**_


	5. Results

**Alright. The order has been set! I'll be continuing my stories in this order:**

**1: To Love a Demon- A human by the named Sebastian Michaelis was deeply in love with Ciel Phantomhive until his sudden death. Ciel, grief-stricken, faces another tragedy when his parents are murdered. Wanting revenge, he summons his deceased beloved one unintentionally. However, Sebastian has come to him in the form of a demon now, and he has long forgotten how to love. Picked up from DayDreamingStill**

**2: Dirty Little Secrets- Alexander Lightwood. An 18 year old millionaire. Magnus Bane. His 22 year old CEO. Alec does something no one would expect from the shy, quiet, boy. What happens when Alec's truth "comes out?" Malec.**

**3: Different- Clarissa Fray. The weird kid. The one who no one likes. The freak. William Herondale. The most popular guy in school. The hottest guy most girls have ever set eyes on. The player. What happens when a freak crosses paths with a player? Cill**

**4: Brother and Sister- Clary and Jonathan are not separated and Jocelyn takes them both. They are raised not knowing about shadowhunters. Jonathan is Clary's overprotective brother. And what happens to them once they find who they REALLY are? CLACE, and CILL (Clary x Will). It's a crossover but I left it here because I don't want anyone confused...**

**5: FROSTbitten- Elsa, a figure skater, has her heart set on Jack, a hockey player. But, when Jack leaves for college will Elsa follow him or stay? Who will they meet? What's in store for them? Jack x Elsa (Jelsa)**

**6: Reincarnated- Ciel's manor had been burned down again. This time, he didn't rebuild it. He moved into the Macken Manor, meets the ghost of Jim Macken, and falls in love. Jim tells Ciel that there is a way for him to gain a body, and Ciel can't believe it. He just has to make Jim's reincarnation fall in love with him. But how is he going to make this broken and bratty blond fall in love with him?**

**7: Cheater- Cam thought Claire was cheating. But, he ends up making a big mistake. Will he be to late? Will Claire find someone else? Will Cam ever get over her? Rated T. :P**

**8: Injured Butterfly- When Alois Trancy is brought back to life in the 21st century, he is full of anger and sadness. He finds a way to vent it. Murder. Yes, Alois Trancy has become a serial killer. What happens when our dear demon watchdog has to catch the Butterfly Killer?**

**9: Is Feeling Worth It?- In a world full of people, there are those of us who wonder if we should even feel. They aren't sure if we have to at all. Through those people we find out if feeling is truly worth the heartache.**

**I'm sorry if you aren't happy with the order. I hope you'll check out some of these other stories as well! I may add small updates to the other stories, but I'll mainly follow this order. Thank you to everyone who voted! I'll start with the first update on Friday.**

**Love ya, Unimonkeys!**

_**~Vannaluv**_


End file.
